


Barulho demais

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull Prompt Sunday, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Well of Sorrows
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Dorian bebeu do Poço das Tristezas.





	Barulho demais

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Too much noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653930) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Bull apoiou a cabeça contra a porta. Ele queria ajudar, mas não tinha ideia do que fazer, duvidava que alguém soubesse o que fazer nessa situação. O Inquisidor estava começando a ficar impaciente, mas Bull não podia se importar menos com ele, já que isso era tudo culpa dele. Dorian mal disse uma palavra desde o Inquisidor o forçou a beber do Poço das Tristezas, passando toda a viagem de volta em silêncio, e então se trancando no seu quarto assim que chegaram.

“Dorian, sou eu, por favor, abra a porta,” ele disse suavemente contra a parede, sem saber se Dorian podia o ouvir, mas sem querer o assustar. Ele já tinha barulho demais na sua mente.

Bull esperou por um sinal de que Dorian o tinha ouvido, mas por um longo tempo nenhum veio. Estava prestes a chamar de novo quando ouviu um suave click de magia destrancando a porta. Bull abriu a porta lentamente, e seu olhou precisou de um momento para se adaptar o bastante às trevas para encontrar Dorian.

“Fecha a porta,” Dorian disse, e Bull mal podia identificar sua forma, sentado em um canto, quase completamente escondido por um cobertor grosso.

Bull fez o que ele pediu, e então foi para onde ele estava e se ajoelhou na frente dele. “Dorian, o que está acontecendo com você?” ele perguntou tristemente. Ele não sabia o que podia fazer para ajudar, mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa.

“As vozes são… demais. Morrigan disse que eu vou me acostumar, que isso só está acontecendo porque eu não tinha o treinamento apropriado,” ele riu, “como se alguém pudesse se preparar para uma coisa assim.”

Bull gostaria de poder ver a expressão de Dorian, mas com a porta fechada, o quarto estava escuro como breu, e ele não podia ver nada. “O Inquisidor não tinha o direito de te pedir isso.”

Bull podia ouvir Dorian sacudindo a cabeça.

“Não, ele tinha razão. Não podíamos confiar em Morrigan, e a Inquisição precisa dele. Eu só preciso de um tempo. A escuridão… ajuda, de algum jeito. Não tenho certeza de que entendo.”

Bull suspirou, e se sentou ao lado de Dorian. Ele não tinha ideia do que Dorian estava passando, mas talvez isso fosse algo com o que pudesse ajudar. “Quando eu perdi o meu olho, não podia suportar barulhos altos. Não porque a minha audição estava melhor, mas porque eu tinha que reaprender a ver, então estava muito sensível a todos os tipos de estímulo.”

Dorian suspirou aliviado, e se inclinou contra Bull. “Sim, é isso. Já tem tanto barulho, não consigo suportar a luz também.”

“Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para te ajudar?”

“Ficar?” Dorian perguntou com uma insegurança pouco característica.

Bull colocou um braço nas suas costas. “É claro, por tanto tempo quanto você quiser.”

Dorian subiu no seu colo, e Bull o deixou se ajustar confortavelmente, e então ele o ajudou com o cobertor. De certa forma, Bull estava aliviado, se não havia mais nada que podia fazer para ajudar, ao menos dessa forma podia estar perto dele e ver como Dorian estava.


End file.
